bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
San Kouseiyouso
San Kouseiyouso (lit. Three Components) is a Rouge Shingami, and former liuetanant of the 12th Division. Appearance *During his time as a Soul Reaper, he wore a standard ''hyori with a white bag across his back. He had a steel shoulder pad that had the Soul Guild seal imprinted on it. He wore his Zanpakuto on hios waist. *As a Rouge Shingami, and Vizard he wears a sleevless black shirt with a black scarf like apparel. He wears baggy black loose fitting pants with white socks and sandals. He has blue eyes, that tend to darken when tapping into his Reiatsu and dirty blonde hair worn in a messy fashion. Personality San is friendly, fun and somewhat of a goof. He is perverted but is serious when he has to be. He tends to give words of wisdom and getting the phrase wrong (an example would be when he says "You can lead a sheep to water but you can't make it Baaah" he said the phrase You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink wrong.) Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure- He has tremendous spiritual energy. His inner power is tapped when he grows fierce and serious. Hollow Powers- As a Vizard, he uses powers that a Hollow would use. He is adept in Cero, Bala, Hierro, and Sonido. Swordsmanship Specialist- As a former officer, he is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto. After aquiring Hollow powers, he tends to use it less but is still quite skilled. Research Expert- As the former liuetanant of the Soul Guild, he is highly skilled at resarching and memorizing data, being able to memorize and repeat the abilties, power level, zanpakuto, shikai and bankai of any Shingami. Speedy Regenration- He heals from minor wounds in seconds and wounds that would leave him bed ridden for days, he would be ready to go in 2. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto's name is Igami Jikou (lit. Ditorting Matter). It is sealed as a kusangi grass cutter, with a purple handle and hexagon shaped guard. The sheath is dark purple and black. The release phrase is "Kae Tai" (lit. Change Form!). Shikai- In Shikai, his Zanpakuto has been seen to disperce into a white mist and reconstruct into an odachi. The handle is a dirty white and the blade is thin. Shikai Abilities- The Abilities of his Shikai are unknown, but it can be presumed he can change it's shape between solid,liquid and gas. History Growing up in Hanging Dog he had a rough life. His father was killed when he was 9 by a Hollow, and this caused San to keep his pain bottled up with jokes and annoyance. He was picked up by the Shingami Academy for his ability to heal fast. He graduated and joined the 12th Division where he was under Kisuke Uruhara. After Kisuke's defection, he thrived to find Uruhara innocent. He eventually found out Aizen's plot and fought him around the time he became a captain. Aizen somehow bonded him with a hollow, infecting San turning him into a Hollow/Shingami cross breed. He was defeated by Aizen and fled to heal. He made his way towards Hueco Mundo where he tried to find information of the defected captains. He learned about the Vizards and joined them. Although he did not work along side them, he reported every thing he learned to Shinji and eventually learned to control his powers. His current whereabouts are unknown. Hollow Mask His Hollow mask consists of a circular mask that has two spikes that wrap around his head. The eyes holes are large and oval shaped. There is no mouth but there is two little slits above each other around his upper mouth area. His full hollow form is unknown Category:Vizard Category:Character Category:Exiled Shinigami